eulmore_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nada Raskova
Nada Raskova is one of the official Eulmore Girls, grouped under the sub-unit X3C3. She is the house designer for the Eulmore Girls and one of the founding members of the original Caulk Destroyers, as well as the Eulmore Girls. __TOC__ Appearance Nada is a tall, lean, pale Viera with dark, short hair, of which is tipped with red and complimented with a braid. She has bright, red eyes and is often seen wearing makeup. Nada prefers form-fitting clothes, spending a lot of time coming up with various different outfits, much to the support of her friends and fans. Personality More often than not, Nada comes across as aloof and cold, having the tendency to be blunt without consideration. She does this particularly towards strangers. Due to her rocky upbringing, she never learned how to express her feelings properly, not spending time to think about them or process them properly. Thus, she often lets her emotions out in a careless manner, sometimes acting rather pessimistic and morbid. Past the rough exterior, however, Nada cares deeply about the people close to her and would do anything to protect them. She is very picky in who she chooses as her friends. Background Born into a wealthy family of Rava nobles with the initials C.D., Nada was unwanted, being quickly abandoned and sent to live in Ul'dah to reside in one of their many orphanages. Nada spent most of her childhood bouncing between the numerous group homes, never finding somewhere to call her true 'home' as an outcome of her poor behaviour. Shortly after turning 16, Nada made the decision to escape her repetitive life, making her escape on a local ferry to Limsa Lominsa. Upon arrival, with nowhere to go and nobody to turn to, she quickly became became involved with piracy in an attempt to live a life of her own choosing, becoming the assistant of a merchant involved in money laundering. Her main job was to collect and deliver stolen wares, the merchant using her youth to provide camouflage from any authorities she may come across. Even though she was a natural in the field and was never caught in the act, Nada was eventually ratted out by the very pirates that took her in, subsequently being sent to the Mordion Gaol with the lenient sentence of a year due to her young age. After being released back into her lonely world again, Nada began to recognise the circumstances fate had laid out for her, changing her name and deciding to train at the Marauder's Guild with the intention of taking up hunting. She was determined to not let her history break her down. Regardless of this, Nada ended up a mercenary for the Maelstrom Command despite her reluctance. The Viera had no personal desire to help protect Eorzea; the ethics of the Three Cities' leaders makes her question the very fabrics of the governments that rule the nation she resides in. Still, she is smart enough to acknowledge that she has no say in the matter, willing to go along with the adventure in the hopes something better will grasp her attention. Story On an exchange mission with the Immortal Flames, Nada found herself residing in Ul'dah for a brief period of time, mainly spending her time perusing the streets and browsing whatever markets and bars she may come across. On one such night spent drowning her sorrows in a drunken stupor, Nada came to meet a large, vaguely Roegadyn-looking gentleman with a strange way of talking. Eager to talk to anyone new - especially a Roegadyn fellow - the two got to discussing themselves and their lives. Known bizarrely as The Chunch, he was the first man in a long while who was willing to listen to her problems and talk with her to help sort out her feelings. After listening to Nada's worries and complaints with her work and her problems with men, The Chunch offered to help Nada in a big way: quit her work with the Maelstrom Command and join The Chunch to create their own brand of adventurers in their own Free Company. Recognising this as a potential big break, she drunkenly agreed, the two meeting to found the new Caulk Destroyers, basing the name after Nada's first name. As time passed and the Caulk Destroyers steadily grew into a multi-media conglomerate, Nada was approached by Destery Reficul, founder and leader of the Free Company Whisper, for help in designing their new and improved mansion. After numerous hours were spent designing each room meticulously to suit Destery's tastes, bringing along numerous Caulk Destroyers members for their assistance and for company, both Nada and Destery grew accustomed to each other's company's presences. Thus, Destery offered a proposal to both Nada and The Chunch: merge both Free Companies into a bigger, better Free Company known as the Eulmore Girls. With both unable to refuse, Nada inevitably found themselves a true home among a ragtag band of bandits that she could truly call friends. Hobbies Nada finds herself spending a lot of time people-watching in Limsa Lominsa outside of her usual adventuring. She enjoys taking people with her so that she may point out any 'uglies' and make fun of them. She finds comfort in interior design, enjoying the long, arduous, rewarding activity of creating something new and pretty from essentially nothing. Nada can sometimes be found tasting - and straight drinking - various types of wine, often discussing her love for Roegadyn and Hrothgar men. Relationships The Official Eulmore Girls * The Chunch Long-time close friend and co-founder of the original Caulk Destroyers as well as the Eulmore Girls. Nada considers The Chunch one of her closest confidants, comfortable to share secrets and any thoughts with him. She spends a lot of adventuring time with him, valuing his broken insight into whatever she may be doing. Often picks out clothes for him, mostly just to catch a glance or two. * Destery Reficul Originally hired by Destery to be Whisper's interior designer, instead becoming the co-founder of the Eulmore Girls as well as their interior designer. Quite close with Destery, Nada likes to bring Destery along on her people-watching trips, as they both share a similar mindset towards who is deserving of their cold glances. Trusts them deeply when tanking with them. * Maraschino Cherry One of the Caulk Destroyers original members and a good friend. While Nada has a natural distrust towards Elezen, Maraschino has proven himself repeatedly to be worthy of Nada's trust and friendship. Enjoys doing his makeup and choosing outfits for him that don't quite work for The Chunch. Also enjoys lightly teasing him for his airheadedness. The Complimentary Eulmore Girls * Fat Dad A complimentary Eulmore Girl who visits the group quite often. Despite Fat Dad's somewhat-overbearing demeanour, Nada finds comfort through Fat Dad. She appreciates having him around and has even cheekily returned his friendly advances towards her. Nada is always first to lend a helping hand when Fat Dad requires it. Fat Dad has been said to enjoy Nada's "fiesty" personality. Outside the Free Company * Runar the Hrothgar A local priest residing in the Rak'tika Greatwood. Despite initially having feelings for a Miqo'te woman, Runar and Nada found themselves growing increasingly closer as a result of Nada's increased visits to the First. After planting the first kiss on Runar's lips, Nada steadily built a relationship with the Hrothgar. Runar helps Nada overcome her past and take control of her thoughts and feelings, with Nada helping Runar understand relationships and helping with his healing duties. He inspired Nada to pick up Scholar as a job. Trivia * Nada has a preference towards large men, in muscle mass, weight and height. She enjoys cuddling with them in particular, but would never admit to this on account of 'being too soft'. * Nada's favourite colour is a darker red, hence why her hair is tipped with it. * If she is exploring through a dungeon or what have you, Nada isn't afraid to tell someone off if they're annoying her. She has made a few enemies this way. * She previously had a light crush on The Chunch, but eventually weaned herself off of it. Gallery nada1.png|Nada getting into the Starlight Celebration. 2019-11-25_03-18-19_OkamiStudio.png|Ka-chow! 2019-11-30_04-54-48_CyanePrism.png|Nada getting ready for a special occasion. 2019-12-13_03-21-22_Sols_Harmony.png|Nada telling you about the crumb on your cheek. 2019-12-16_18-11-06_Talim_-_ColorMeSoftly.png|Will you unwrap THIS present under the tree? Category:Characters Category:Members Category:Viera